1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a cleaning and lubricating solution for guns, gun bores, cartridges, and gun parts, and more especially for black powder guns, gun bores, cartridges, and gun parts.
The present invention comprises a cleaning and lubricating solution containing a fatty acid compound such as an oleate, an oxidizing agent preferably hydrogen peroxide solution, and an alcohol. A bittering agent is generally included, but is not essential to the performance of the cleaning and lubricating solution.
Unlike modern firearms, black powder firearms are not blued or chromed in that the black powder, ("also known as blasting powder"), contains a brown or black explosive mixture of potassium nitrate, charcoal, and sulfur which is corrosive to such a finish. In some cases, sodium nitrate is substituted for potassium nitrate. Typical proportions are 75%, 15%, and 10%, respectively. Originally gun powder was made in powder form, whereas today it is formed into grains of various sizes. It is sensitive to heat and deflagrates rapidly. It does not detonate, but is a dangerous fire and explosion hazard. Besides gunpowder, black powder is still used for time fuses for blasting, in large caliber artillery shells, in igniter and primer assemblies for propellants, pyrotechnics, and mining.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the corrosive chemical nature of black powder on steel, black powder guns must be cleaned immediately upon use, and may rust in less than two hours within use. Black powder guns, whether inline, caplock, flintlock, or large caliber military guns need to be cleaned after every shot or two to maintain good accuracy. Because of the corrosiveness of black powder cleaning is very important in protecting an investment in these weapons.
Conventional methods of cleaning black powder guns consisted of filling the barrel with hot soapy water and swapping a patch back and forth through the barrel bore until the patch was white indicating the barrel bore was clean. Typically the gun barrel and bore was lubricated with a light oil to prevent rust.
Furthermore, black powder weapons accumulate a seasoning over time like an "iron skillet". Conventional petroleum-based cleaners now on the market tend to strip all of that seasoning out of the gun barrel bore leaving the weapon vulnerable to rust in that it strips the protective patina from the metal.